That's LIfe
by day-z1995
Summary: There's a new family in La Push. Seth takes one look at the new girl and knows she is the one. But what happen's when Daisy's best friend die's and becomes a ghost? And then meets the very lonely Jasper? please RandR . x rated T just in case.
1. Preface

**Hope you like it ******

Preface

Daisy's POV

"What!? Why are we moving to America!?"

"Look hunnie-"It was so annoying when Dad called me that. "We have to because Nan is-"

"So just 'cause SHE is moving out there we have to? Dad she practically killed Mum, you actually think I want to leave all my friends just 'cause that THING is moving to another continent? Well I don't!"

"Don't call my mother a thing!"

"Well that's what she is! She doesn't deserve a name! I'm going ou-"

"Daisy Kate Tarrant do not walk out on me!" I hated it when he used my full name when he was in the wrong.

"Fine, whatever, I'm calling Freya to tell her the great news". I didn't care how much sarcasm I used, if I had to move to America I'm going to make it as horrible as possible.

**Thanks for reading, new chapter will be up soon. Please review. Thanks x ******


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it : ) Oh and sorry i didn't put disclaimer in **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Stephenie Meyer owns all characters in Twilight series. I only own the made up ones :).. **

Chapter 1

Daisy's POV

The plane is getting ready to leave. I got the seat furthest away from my Dad and my sister, Charlotte, as possible. Charlotte is 11 and has dark brown straight always knotted hair, deep brown eyes, freckles and big full lips. She isn't exactly chubby but just has 'puppy fat' or is big boned, as my mum used to say. I have nothing against her but she could be the most annoying person alive sometimes but she could have the kindest heart ever.

My Dad is 44 about 5ft 11 inches. Light brown hair spotted with gray bits. Green/Brown eyes, thin lips stretched wide when he smiles. My Dad can be funny but most of the time, a pain in the butt.

When the seat belt sign went off I all but ran to the toilet just to get away from the big fat man that was snoring next to me. When I got there, I looked in the small square mirror on the wall and tied up my hair, I then looked at my face, I had dark green eyes, a small nose, and lips that fit well with my face. Dark brown hair and a side fringe covering my right eye. Medium length hair with lots of short layers. I was about 5ft 2 inches with a faded tan from my holiday to Spain a couple of months ago, I wouldn't call myself curvy but I had big enough boobs for my body. Some one knocked on the door "Just a sec" I said while flushing the chain. I unlocked and opened the door to find my 'Nan standing there waiting to use the bathroom. I groaned and shoved past her. "Daisy wait"

I spun around to face her "What?" I said with as much bitterness I could use.

"Don't you think we need to talk sweetheart?" God I hated her being all nice.

"Why do we need to talk, after you so rudely killed me mother?" Ha that should shut her up.

"Oh never mind, Daddy wants to speak to you." Great so now she is treating me like a four year old. I walked over to my Dad, he had ear phones in listening to the movie that was on. "Dad" He looked around and took the ear phones out." "She said you wanted to speak to me." He looked at me then started to say something.

"Nan want-"There she go's again wanting something. Great now he's 'goanna ask me to start being nice to her and stop holding a grudge.

"Well maybe I don't 'want to do anything for her. Maybe I'm sick of her always wanting something. It's bad enough that we are moving to a different country, she is also moving into the same house as us. God don't you get that I don't like her, and I never will again, ever!" And with that I stormed off to my seat next to fat sleeping man.

When the plane landed and my ears had finely calmed down I went to get my little suitcase with the little personal belonging I had. My broken family finely remembered my existence and walked up to me as I was just about to buy a cookie from star bucks at the airport in Seattle and then after we stopped there we boarded a small plane to Port Angles where we picked up our new car, it was a Toyota SUV RAV4 in black. I have to admit it was a nice car. My Dad helped my Nan in the back seat as I called the passenger seat. The ride to 

our new almost constantly rainy home in La Push Washington. My Dad thought it would be a good idea to live with a tribe that dates back to the Ice Age.

So we arrived at our new house and I walked up the stairs and into the first room to the left. It wasn't big but it was better than my small room in London. It had a bog window, so lots of light for me to draw and paint. Nice, I found my room. Our stuff from our house in England was coming later today, So I guess I will have a shower and get changed into the clothes I packed in my suitcase. It was about 1 o'clock in England so I will ring Freya and then go out to explore my new village. I dialled her number on my mobile and screamed down the phone when she picked up. "OH MY GOD" she yelled down the phone at the same time as me. "I have already miss you, what are we going to do."

"I no babe, god we will have to be on the phone like every second of the day." I love Freya so much I can't wait till summer holidays to go and see her.

"Only if you want to pay my phone bill, it's almost a dollar a minute, so I will have to go like now." I hate saying bye, it was hard enough at school on my last day there.

"Oh fine, ring me on your first day of school okay?" Of course I would, I couldn't handle it on my own.

"Yes fine. Love you lots, be safe and I will talk soon."

"Love you too babe. Talk soon." I hung up and made my way outside. Crap, it's raining. I ran back inside and grabbed my coat from my suitcase. The street was bare, so I turned the corner, this street had a couple of cars parked down it. There was a shop at the end so I walked in and stood in front of the chocolate stand. I just stood there looking. I finally figured out what was missing. They didn't sell Mars bars, how can they not sell Mars Bars. I picked up a Kit Kat and took it to the counter, paid for it and left. How was I going to survive with no Mars bars.

I got home at about half nine. My bed has finally arrived and I went up to my new room to see my dad crying and sitting on the edge of my bed. I went over to him "What's up Dad?" He kept his head in his hand and started talking, but I couldn't understand him. He lifted his head up.

"Your mum would love it here." After that he walked out. I went to bed at about 11 o'clock trying to think about what will happen on my first day at school tomorrow. I fell into an agitated dream about my mums death.

_My mum walked through the door of my Nan's house with the key she gave her a few weeks back. My Nan turned towards her and started shouting at my mum about how she wasn't good enough for her little boy, she shouted right back at her until she saw the glint of a shiny knife in my Nan's hand. I walked out the bathroom the moment my mum screamed for help, and my Nan pushed the knife into my mums chest. That was the day my world ended. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading.. hope you like it please review **

**day-z1995**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it : )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Stephenie Meyer owns all characters in Twilight series. I only own the made up ones : ) .x. I do not own any of the song's either! **

Chapter 2

Daisy's POV

My alarm went off at 6:30am with my favourite song 'Take a bow – Rihanna'. I took a shower and went to get some breakfast before I starved to death, I didn't have any dinner again. I got out a energy bar and went back up stairs to find my iPod and mobile. It was about 8:30, so I called down stairs to Dad to take me to school.

On the way there I put my iPod earphones in and ignored my Dad as best as I could until he shook my shoulder. "What?" I nearly yelled turning off my music.

"Don't ignore me when I am speaking to you." He is used to be fun but now he gets all serious and parental on me.

"Sorry I didn't hear you. What where you talking about then?" I hoped it was something important.

"Well can you get home about four at the least, I need to go to the shop and get some paint and stuff for our house."

"Fine, but as long as I can paint my room as many colours as I want." Nearly smiling, but just about resisting.

"Okay fine, as long as it doesn't cost me to much." We then pulled up at the school. Great this was going to be fun. I was 15 and have to leave all my friends behind, after all those years and now I have to start all over again. "Bi Dad see you later." I made my way to the building that said reception. I opened the door to my new school in La Push. The room was just a little bit hotter than necessary. Behind the long counter was a young looking lady about 34, with blonde hair in a bun, she wore glasses and was pregnant. "Excuse me? I am Daisy Tarrant, I'm here to get my time table." She started looking on her computer and printed it out. She handed over my time table and a map of the school.

"There you go, your first lesson is to your right when you go out." She smiled a warm smile and I said thanks. I looked over my schedule I have five lesson's, I only used to get four. So first I have Physics, Art, Biology, lunch, P.E, English. Great my most hated lesson every single day, P.E was my worst subject ever. Not only is it because it is exercise, but I can not run to save my life.

I made my way to Physics. I heard the teacher already talking so I walked in slowly, I was hoping not to draw attention to myself. The teacher was talking about something to do with physics, he turned around to look at me walking through the door noisily. "Nice of you to join us" He then realized why I was late. "Oh you must be Daisy Tarrant, welcome to my class, please sit next to Rebecca." I took the only available space and took out the notebook I got back in England. It had all my friend's goodbye notes on the front.

"Hey, I'm Becca Woods, you must be Daisy." She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Hi." I said back, that's all I could say. She seemed nice, black long hair all the way down her back, grey eye's and rusty coloured skin, and she was very petite. "Yeh that's me." She then told me to take notes 'cause the teacher was really strict, his name was Mr Tidswel.

"Let me see you time table." Becca whispered to me, I got it out and she started comparing to hers. She passed me back my sheet of paper with a note with it, it said _'Your timetable is _

_the same as mine. : ) do you want to walk to class next?' _I sent a not back saying _'Okay thanks : )' _I passed it to her discretely when the bell went, everyone started packing up before the teacher said so, I could get used to this.

Becca and I walked to Art talking about Mr Tidswel and his stupid lesson on gravity. We walked into the Art room and Becca said you can sit where you want, so sat to my only friend. The teacher walked in and sat on the chair behind the desk. "What's her name?" I asked Rebecca. She looked up out of her bag.

"Mrs Hayes, she is really nice, she acts like a kid herself." I smiled at that, not only did I love art, but I had a great teacher as well. Mrs Hayes passed around A4 size pieces of paper.

"Okay guy's, write your names on a side of the paper and turn it over and draw the person sitting next to you in charcoal." I loved using charcoal, and Becca would be easy to draw. I turned to Becca and she turned to me, I looked over her face and started with her eyes, because they where an easy shape to draw. After art we had Biology that passed by fast. Now was lunch, I got a plate of fries and a burger and sat down next to Becca and her friends, they were called Lindsay, Matt, Terry, Hannah and Jamie. They all seemed nice, Hannah and Jamie where in my next class so I would walk with them and Rebecca. "Becca, I have to go and call my friend I will be back in about 5 minutes will you wait for me if I'm not back?"

"Yeh sure" I liked Rebecca she was really nice. I walked off getting my phone out my pocket and dialled the familiar number. It rang three times before Freya said hello. I screamed down the phone. "Hey babe how has your day been?" I said with as much enthusiasm as possible.

"It's been good. How has your day been so far?"

"Well I've had Physics, Art, Biology and I'm in lunch now. My Art teacher is the best ever, she is so laid back."

"Oh my god, have you seen any nice guys? Oh my god you should have been here today at school it was so funny." I seriously wish I was there.

"What happened, and I haven't really taken any notice."

"Well you know Amber-" How could I forget Amber she is like the funniest person in the world. "Well she totally re-arranged Kristie's face at lunch. She got all mouthy and stuff so she just hit her and broke her nose." I wish I was there.

"REALLY! I wish I was there to see that. Okay I've got to go, love you lots say Hi to the gang for me." I really missed them.

"I will, love you too, bye." I hung up and made my way back to Becca and gang.

When lunch was over I walked to the gym with my friends and got changed with them to, except from Jamie, there was one girl that kept giving me dirty looks but I just ignored her because she reminded me of Natasha at my old school, she was a bully and a user. When we got outside to play hockey I was on Hannah's team and we where against Rebecca. Halfway through the game I noticed a boy that was playing football **(A/N by football I mean Soccer if your American)** staring at me. He was nice, light brown hair muscular but tall and very good looking. I stopped looking at him when my face collided with the wet grass, that stupid blonde bimbo in the changing room that reminded me of Natasha, she pushed me over and started laughing, I was just about to get up and smash her face in when someone grabbed my waist and pulled me up. I turned around to see who it was, it was that guy that was looking at me, wow he was even nicer close up, dark eyes filled with worry, "Hey I'm Seth Clearwater, and you are?" I was speechless what was I going to say to someone this handsome, my legs turned to jelly when I noticed he still hadn't let go 

of me waist, he was really warm, "Urm...I'm urm I'm Daisy Tarrant nice to meet you." The blonde bimbo was looking over really angry, oh I get it, she likes him and she saw Seth looking at me so she pushed me over. God she is really jealous.

"So urm, what are you doing Friday night Daisy?" Om my god, he is already asking me out, I haven't even been in America for forty-eight hours and a really nice guy is asking me out. I noticed he was waiting for an answer.

"Urm, I guess I'm not doing anything" Even if I was I wouldn't blow him of, I would cancel everything.

"Great, so where do you live I will come and get you and we will go see a movie, Yeh?" How could I say no to that, his cute little face, and those beautiful eyes looking over my face as if he was already wishing he could be with me forever.

"Yeh I would like that, oh if you wait for me out side the changing rooms I will write it down and give it to you."

"Sounds great I can't wai-"The teacher started shouting at him to go back to his game. "So I will pick you up at 7:30 on Friday."

"Yeh okay." Yessssss I have a date with the nicest guy I've seen yet.

Seth's POV

I looked over at the girls playing hockey, when I stopped thinking all together there was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen looking over at me, our eyes met and I knew she was the girl I was going to spend the rest of my life with, I had imprinted on the new girl. Then Lisa the school bitch walked up to her and pushed her over, how could she do that to an angel! I ran over to her and picked her up by the waist, I felt electric shocks go up my fingertips. "Hey I'm Seth Clearwater, and you are?" I still hadn't let go of her waist and I didn't really want to.

"Urm...I'm urm I'm Daisy Tarrant nice to meet you." She was looking at Lisa over my shoulder, probably asking herself why she pushed her over."

"So urm, what are you doing Friday night Daisy?" Why did I just ask her that? Oh well I guess I would have to get to know her, before I told her about my heritage. I looked into her eyes waiting for an answer.

"Urm, I guess I'm not doing anything" Yes, I can't wait to tell Jake and the pack.

"Great, so where do you live I will come and get you and we will go see a movie, Yeh?" I hope her family likes me, what if her Dad doesn't let me see her again?

"Yeh I would like that, oh if you wait for me out side the changing rooms I will write it down and give it to you." Okay so as soon as this hour is over get changed as fast as possible.

"Sounds great I can't wai-"The teacher started shouting at me to get back to the game. "So I will pick you up at 7:30 on Friday." I jogged off before she could reply but I heard her anyway.

"Yeh okay."

Daisy's POV

After school I walked home and got there just before four o'clock. My Dad was waiting in the car, I opened the door and made my way upstairs. I got changed and put my bag down on my bed, took out my iPod and ran down the stairs, jumped in the car and we where off.

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review it makes me write faster. : )**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing. Thanks for the creative ****criticism****. ****Hope you like next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Stephenie Meyer owns all characters in Twilight series. I only own the made up ones : ) .x. I do not own any of the song's either! **

Chapter 3

Daisy's POV

The rest of my week passed by uneventfully. I didn't see Seth much, only glimpses of him looking at me. It was now Friday and it was the only day I had maths instead of P.E. I sat through Physics with my iPod on, the lesson was so boring, who wants to learn about gravity, I done forces back in England. My new favourite song 'Heartbeat by Scouting For Girls' came on when the bell went, I packed up and started walking to Art when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around nearly hitting Seth, woops. Luckily he stepped back, he had really good reflexes. "Hey, can I walk you to class?" Ha-ha this is soooo American chick flick, I kept mentally laughing.

"Yeh sure, I have Art." The look on his face told me he didn't like Art.

"Here let me take your bag." I passed him my bag and started walking in the direction of my Art room. I noticed him keep looking at me from the corner of his eye. Was it just me or is he already in love with me? I thought to myself. When we got there Seth didn't hand over my bag, so I went to get it. "Wait, I just wanted to say, I can't stop thinking about you and I can't wait until tonight. Cya later." He passed me my bag and walked off. I tried to say something but I couldn't, if I carried on like this, not being able to say anything when Seth said something nice, how was I going to have a conversation. I walked into Art still dazed by Seth's words.

When I got home I went straight to my room got a towel and got in the shower. I let the hot water relax my muscles, washed my hair and got out. I walked to my room to fine my 'Nan' going through my draws "What are you DOING!?" She turned around with my diary in her hand half opened.

"Who is Seth Clearwater?" She spoke as if she had the right to come in my room and look through my personal stuff.

"Seth is none of your business," I snatched my diary back. "Get out of my room, NOW!" She walked out slower than normal. I groaned when I saw what else she had been looking through, all my notes from England. I rummaged around, good she hadn't taken anything.

I went to my wardrobe and took out my favourite white skinny jeans and a grey strappy top with black print on the front and I got my pink converse out from the bottom of my wardrobe.I put it all on and got my grey hooded jacket from the coat cupboard put it on. I left my hair wet and put it up in a bun. I went to the kitchen and Charlotte was raiding the fridge. "You alright Char?" It seemed like forever since I last saw her.

"Yeh, I just got back from the beach and some guys where jumping off the cliffs and into the water, but what was really weird is that the water temperature is really cold, no way could they keep going in the water, the would have muscle spasms from the cold." Charlotte was really smart, even though she was 11 everything just came to her, she didn't even have to learn it.

"Okay? So where's Dad?" I hope he wouldn't be home when Seth got here.

"Oh he went out with Nan, they went to get stuff for her room." Even though Charlotte was smart she could be dumb, for instance she forgave Nan after like a week of killing Mum. That is really dumb. Someone knocked on the door, I jumped at the sound then went all tingly when I looked at the clock on the cooker. Seth was here. I ran to the door, threw it open to see Seth wearing blue faded jeans, a white and gold 'air Jordon' top, a grey zip hoodie with a pattern on it and white Nike 

air force trainers. **(A/N all clothes from first date are on my profile.) ** This boy had a good taste in clothes and he wore Nike, nice. I smiled at him and he smiled back "Hey, you ready?" He looked gorgeous when he smiled.

"Yeh I'm ready, Char tell Dad I went out on a date, and if Nan asks tell her it was with Seth Clearwater." I smiled at what I just said and stepped outside and closed the door. We walked down the street and got to the cinema on a bus. I wonder what we will see. I hope it's not scary. We got in the queue and Seth asked for two tickets for Full Moon. It looked really scary on the adverts. We sat down in the back row, Seth put his arm round me and whispered in my ear, "Are you sure you wont get scared?" I laughed at his mocking tone and lent into his big warm chest.

"Ha you wish, just so I would lean into you and then we would kiss." I sure do hope I get scared.

"Well maybe that is why, but I wouldn't kiss you unless you wanted me to." The movie started and I hushed him. He chuckled and started watching the movie. I looked up at his face to see if he just got scared at the werewolf ripping the human apart but he was laughing to himself. I thought it was a really scary film, but I hate all scary films, I got scared in 'I am Legend' and that's not even scary. He laughed even more when he looked down at me and saw I was scared he hugged me tighter. "I thought you said you wouldn't get scared." Damn it, what was I going to say now.

"Well maybe I am scared, what are you going to do about it?" That's when his lips crushed down on mine, he started moving his lips and I did to. Seth's tongue asked for entrance in my mouth, so I opened up to give him more room. This kiss lasted forever, we broke apart for breath, he smiled down at me and I grinned back probably looking like a loony. That was the best kiss I have ever had. I blushed and looked away, I wonder what he thought and I hope he didn't think I was crap at kissing. I lent into him and watched the rest of the movie only flinching at blood and gut bits.

When the movie was over Seth and I got up and started walking out when he stopped and turned me around, he kissed me again right there in front everyone walking out the cinema. I forgot to care halfway through, this boy sure can kiss. He pulled away and held my hand leading me out the building. The weather wasn't very good when we got outside, it was hammering down. I put my hood up and so did Seth. "So did you like the film?" Yeh it was the best film ever 'cause you where with me, how could I say that.

"It was okay, I got a bit scared when the werewolves where ripping everyone apart." He started laughing at me and I got annoyed, crossed my arms and turned my back to him.

"Dais, I was joking, look why don't you come to first beach cliffs on Sunday night and I will explain why I'm laughing so hard. My sister and everyone will be there so just tell your Dad it's with some kids from school." How could I say no to them eyes?

"Okay, fine, as long as your there I will go." He smiled and then the bus came. We got on and I must have fell asleep because when I got up it seemed like we hadn't been on there for 2 minutes. Seth walked me to my front door, I got the key from my pocket and put it in the keyhole. I turned to say bye to Seth. He lifted up my chin and kissed me on the lips for about a second and tuned to leave.

"See you on Sunday, I will pick you up at 3:00pm."

"Bye." I walked in to see my Dad watching TV, my Nan making dinner and Charlotte doing homework. "Hello family." I said looking in the direction of the people in the living room.

"Where have you been?" my Dad said not looking interested.

"I went to the cinema with Seth." He then took an interest in what I was saying.

"Charlotte didn't you tell him?" She looked up and shrugged.

"They didn't ask." That's nice my family doesn't even care where I am.

"What a loving family I have, for all you knew, I could have been half way across America by now." I walked up to my room and rang Freya. She picked up after two rings. "Hey." I was going to break to her slowly my date details. "Hey, you haven't called me in a while." Oh yeh I haven't.

"I didn't have anything to tell you until now. So guess what, I went on a date tonight with this guy called Seth, he is so nice and he can pull as well. **(For people who don't know what 'pull' means, it means kiss.) **AND he asked me on another date." She squeaked and then screamed.

"Really, wow how long have you been over there? Oh my god he better treat you good otherwise I'm coming over there and beating him silly." For some reason I believed that she would do that.

"So how's your love life?" She had a boyfriend before I moved but she hadn't mentioned him.

"Urm well you know Jay, well he was with someone else so I chucked him. But it's cool, he doesn't deserve me ." I wish I was over there now, I feel really bad for not being there.

"Okay babe I've got to go, love you lots. Say hey to everyone for me."

"I will, love you." I hung up and got in my PJ's. I turned my stereo on and put on the nosiest CD I had. I crawled into bed and went into an easy sleep, dreaming of Seth.

**Thanks for reading, sorry for the wait. By the way I will be going on holiday on 19****th**** and won't be back for 2 weeks, but I will be writing (but not posting) as much as I can on holiday, as I'm going to be bored out my skull. **

**Day-z1995 x.x.x.x **


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I couldn't think of anything to write, and I was worried about school because they have changed everything around and its all in a stupid order. So anyway hope you like it. Disclaimer: I own nothing Stephenie Meyer owns all characters in Twilight series. I only own the made up ones : ) .x. I do not own any of the song's either or programmes.**

Chapter 4

Daisy's POV

Seth knocked on the door right on time. "S'later Dad."

"Where are you going?" What am I suppose to say?

"Out with friends. Bye." I shut the door. "Hey." He lent in to kiss me and I didn't back away. An old man with his dog was walking past, he looked at us disgusted and walked off, we burst out laughing. A man of about 25 was waiting in a blue car. Seth opened the car door, I slid in and he followed.

"Daisy, Sam, Sam, Daisy, Sam is like family to me." I wonder what he means by family?

"Nice to meet you." I said. He half nodded and looked in front.

"Okay kids, lets go." We drove for about five minutes and stopped at the top of a cliff near first beach. There was a couple of people from school there, not that they went that often.

On top of the cliff there was a bonfire with about 20 people sitting around it on pieces of fallen log. Sam went and sat next to a blonde girl with big scars down the left side of her face. Seth reached for my hand and lead me to a free space on a log. There was a wise looking man in a wheelchair, he looked a little bit like a boy that was sitting down next to a girl of about six. She looked at me, searching my face with detail. Everyone introduced themselves. I was sitting next to Leah, Seth's sister.

When Sam was taking us home I was thinking about Seth in his wolf form. I nearly ran away when Billy came out with the werewolf story, but luckily I have a strong stomach. I still couldn't see all them guy's (and Leah) as wolves roaming around the wood's protecting us humans from vampires and other creatures. But what I did find great was that Seth feels the same way about me as I do about him, well he probably feels more about me. He imprinted on me, now I get why he always looks into my eye's when he is speaking to me and is just so loving all the time. I know he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I have accepted that he is a wolf.

The little girl that was sitting next to Jacob is called Renesmee, she is half vampire half human. Her mother, Bella, was a human when she conceived her, but her father, Edward, is a vampire. They live just outside Forks. The Cullen family are 'Vegetarians'. They don't drink human blood, but animals. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, Bella is not human anymore she got turned after giving birth to her child. Jacob said I could meet the Cullen's next week when he goes to see Renesmee. I think I will like them a lot. He says Emmett is funny, so I hope I can be friends with him. Wow, I'm thinking about being friends with a VAMPIRE! The Quillet's said I can not tell anyone about them. I understand that, it's not like I'm going to go and tell the world about wolves.

When Sam stopped outside my house, I got out the car and Seth followed. "You didn't get freaked out did you?" He looked worried.

"Well yeah, first, but then I accepted it and I know we will be happy together." He looked confused.

"No I mean about the, wolf thing." He said wolf in a whisper.

"Oh that, urm, no I didn't I think its cool." He then lent in to kiss me, it lasted about a minute then we broke apart for breath. He was smiling widely.

"I love you." He said in a husky tone that sent chills up my spine. I knew I loved him back.

"I love you." I left it at that and turned the key in my door, left him standing there on my door step.

Seth's POV

She said she loved me. I walked back to the car in a daze, Sam was smiling at me. He must have heard, stupid sensitive ears. "Shut up." He smiled more then.

"I didn't say anything, aw little wolf is growing up." I hated it when he said that.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Stephenie Meyer owns all characters in Twilight series. I only own the made up ones : ) .x. I do not own any of the song's either! **

Chapter 5

Daisy's POV

I was on the phone to Freya when I heard someone at the door. I heard my dad sigh and get up, he opened the door and said hello to whoever was there. "Yeh so anyway you never guess what!" Freya kept telling me all these stories about school. "Well I keep hearing like howls around house..." I cut her off there. "You can hear WHAT?!" If she is telling the truth maybe there is wolves where she lives. "I said I can hear howls around my house, it's like every night I hear it. But its weird, I asked my mum if she had heard it and she goes no."

"Its probably cause she is to busy with Ed. Her mum just got a new boyfriend and she hates him so much.

"Yeh you're probably right. Hey have you seen them?"

"Well when I heard it last night I went out, you know to see if I could see what it was, and you should have seen the thing, it was massive! I mean it was bigger than a bear, and when I came face to face with it, he just stood there, staring at me, then ran off howling!" Oh my god! She has seen a werewolf!

"Urm Freya you aren't going to believe me when I say, I live in a place where a whole pack of them live. Seth is a werewolf." I hope she wouldn't take it to bad. I heard someone outside my door, and the light had gone from underneath it. Freya still hadn't said anything."Look Freya I will talk soon okay, bye" I got off the phone just as the light came back under my door. I ran downstairs to see a woman just about to leave. "So it was nice to meet you Sue, hope you come round again." My dad smiled at Sue and led her out the door. He turned round and looked at me. "Who was that?"

"That is your boyfriends mum." Oh so that was his mum. Crap she must have been standing out side my room listening to me talking about Seth. Oh shit what am I going to say to him now! "Dad I'm going for a walk."

On Monday morning I was dreading school. Seth hadn't got in contact with me all weekend after his mum had come round. I walked through the school gate and saw him looking in my direction, my insides done little flips. When he saw me he walked in the opposite direction. I suddenly knew it was going to be a really bad day. During Art we where making a collage of Pop Art. I looked out the window and saw Jake staring at me, I looked back but he didn't turn away. I blushed, he must have been guilty because he then turned away looking hurt. That was weird.

At lunch I sat with Becca and her friends. Jamie started asking me why I wasn't sitting with Seth. "Look it's none of your business." I instantly felt guilty, he was only asking. "I'm sorry, urm it's cause, actually I don't really know." Lunch passed in a blur, no one talking to me afraid I would snap at them as well. Me and Becca walked to P.E she was rambling on about her date with Matt at the weekend. We all walked into the gym, I saw Seth passing the basketball. He looked over at me when I walked in. I silently sat on the bench next the Rebecca. Lisa strutted over in her mini shorts and to tight top. "So Daisy, I guess you are with Seth now?" What did it have to do with her who I was with or not.

"What's it got to do with you?!" She looked me up and down, raised her hand as if to slap me.

Seth's POV

I sneaked a peak at Daisy from the side of my eye, to see Lisa raise her hand to my love. I had the ball in my hand and with my accurate aim I threw the ball at Lisa's stomach. When it collided with her just before her hand touched Daisy's face, she landed face down, he nose started bleeding. I ran over to Daisy to see if she was okay. "You threw the ball at her?!" Well obviously, why wouldn't I protect you?

"Well yeh, I'm not going to let her slap you no matter how much I'm angry at you." I was about to walk away when I hear her say something under her breath.

"Sorry." Maybe I should ask her why she told her friend.

"Look, why don't I walk you home." Her face instantly lit up at the mention at it. I saw Lisa blow out a breath she had been holding and stomp off back to her followers.

"I would love that." She stood on the tip toes and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. In that moment I knew I would have to forgive her no matter what her excuse was.

After school I waited out side the school gate for Daisy. I saw her walking out the English block, when she saw me she ran over. "Ready?"

"Yup." We started walking the longest route back to her house.

"So are you going to tell me why you told someone on the phone my secret?" I really did hope that she had a good explanation it would make forgiving her so much easier.

"Well you know I told you about my best friend in England, well she told me about these howls she had been hearing outside her house at night. Then she said that she went out to see what it was and she saw this big wolf the size of a bear, so I told her about you and what they are, but only because she is my best friend and she was scared. I thought maybe the wolf that was there maybe imprinted on her like you did me, if it was outside her house every night." She took a deep breath not looking at me. That actually was a good excuse.

"Oh, well I suppose you were right to tell her, I mean you weren't supposed to tell anyone but she had a right to know. Urm babe I forgive you." She looked up at me with the widest smile on her face. I really do love her. I grabbed her hand and felt the long awaited electric shocks go up my hand and arm. I stopped, Daisy turned round to see what happened I gave her a gently kiss on the lips. When I pulled away she stood on tip toes and flung her arms around my neck, she went into a kiss that made my legs turn to jelly and my brain turn to goo. Her lips felt soft against mine. When Daisy pulled away for a breath she hugged me and then started walking with one arm round my waist, I took her bag of her shoulder and put it on mine. I put my arm round her shoulder and we talked about P.E when I threw the ball at Lisa. "So what are you doing on Thursday night?" I was hoping that she would be free because I was going to take her to go and see the Cullen's and Renesmee.

"I'm really sorry, I have to go out to dinner with my Nan, she says she hasn't spent any quality time with me, she is so annoying, and I have to spend a whole night with her." She groaned and I felt so sorry for her, we had that awkward conversation about why I didn't have a dad and why she didn't have a mum, the way her mum died was much worse than my loss, I could tell she was close with her mum.

"Oh okay, well what about Saturday?" By this time we were outside her gate.

"That would be perfect." She kissed my lips and I gave her bag back. Daisy turned and waved before she opened the door.

When I got home Leah and mum was sitting watching TV. "Hey." Leah turned round.

"I need to speak to you, NOW!" We walked outside. "So Jake saw you and Daisy today, he heard you speaking, have you forgiven her?"

"Yes I have, her reason for telling was really good." I told Leah, Daisy's explanation.

"Well I guess you can't help forgiving her. Oh and you are patrolling tonight 'cause Jake is going to see Renesmee."

**Sorry you had to wait so long. Hope you liked it. Oh and I've got a new rule, I wont update until I have 4 reviews for this chapter, and it will keep going like that for every chapter. So get people to read and review, Thanks. (:**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Stephenie Meyer owns all characters in Twilight series. I only own the made up ones : ) .x. I do not own any of the song's either! **

Chapter 6

Daisy's POV

_I was walking through the woods behind Freya's house when I saw a werewolf the size of a bear, he knocked Freya over. She had big deep gashes all over the right side of her body. The wolf ran away and came back in a human form that looked very familiar. It was Jonathan from my school in England. He had grown a great deal since I had last saw him. He always used to be smaller than me but now he towered over me. I ran over to Freya's lifeless body, she was gushing out blood and I was shocked, how much terror was on Jonathan's face. It looked like someone had just ripped his heart out and repeatedly stamped on it."What did you do?!" He looked up from Freya's body and just stared at me. A flash of pure guilt washed over his face then he composed himself and a look of hate stayed there. _

"_I didn't mean to hurt her!" He shouted at me , in the middle of the woods, at half past one, with little bugs flying around above us. Jonathan picked Freya up and started to run to the edge of the woods._

"_Wai-"_

I woke up screaming. That was THE most realistic dream I have ever had. Then an excruciating pain went through my stomach. It felt like someone had just torn a part of me out. I screamed out in pain. My dad came running into my room just wearing his underwear. "What! What is it?!" I looked up to him from my place on the floor, tears streaming out my eyes. I screamed out again. This time the pain felt like someone had been ripped out of my life, strangely it hurt more than the first time. My dad ran to get a phone, he rang an ambulance and they where here in about five minutes, by this time I was already curled up on my bedroom floor clutching my stomach. The guy's with the stretcher carefully laid me on my back and carried me out the house into the ambulance.

When we got to the hospital they couldn't find anything wrong with me, and I didn't get any more pain, by now it was about 6am apposed to the 2:30am I got to the hospital. Doctors had changed shifts and an over friendly nurse kept coming in to check on me. Seth had been called much longer until I could see him. "Oh my god! Babes are you okay! I've been so worried about you!" The look of shear terror on his face made me want to jump up and kiss all over his face and say every thing was okay, but I couldn't cause of these stupid wires and tubes sticking out everywhere. He rushed over and sort of hovered over my body to see if there was anyplace he could touch me that wouldn't set of any beeping machines. He settled for my forehead, he kissed it then looked in my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Well I am, but the stupid doctors won't let me leave! God they keep taking blood and if they don't let me go soon I'm going to run out of the stuff." The terror left his face and he smiled, the beeping machine that was attached to my heartbeat thing sped up and he looked up at it. I blushed and then he laughed. I smiled up at him.

About an eternity later the doctor let me go home. He said if I get anymore pain I am to call an ambulance immediately. When and he was on his way over. I was placed at the hospital in Seattle, so it would take him that

I got through the door I went straight to the phone, the message light was blinking red. I pressed the button that would make it play back. I heard Louisa, Freya's mum, sniffling. "Urm, Hi, Urm, oh God how do I say this. Daisy, Freya died this afternoon, we think a wild dog killed her." By this time my Nan was up and dressed. "I'm so sorry, I know you had plans to let Freya stay in the summer holidays." Louisa carried on. "I will call you when I know the details for the funeral, I hope you can be there." The message cut off. Charlotte came over and pulled me into a tight hug, my Nan just carried on watching TV as if nothing has happened. I went to bed soon after that, I didn't get to sleep though, I laid there looking up at the ceiling. I never noticed the little heart that had initials in it. "D.T 4 S.C" in a little heart. Seth must have done that when he came round.

The rest of the week I didn't go to school. I stayed in my room, feeling sorry for myself. Seth came round a couple of times and I lightened up a bit then, but not enough to have any fun. He was coming round again tonight, I really wanted to feel better. I got out of bed and went for a shower, when I scrubbed my greasy hair clean, I realised something, it wasn't a wild dog that killed Freya, It was a werewolf. I bet it was exactly like my dream.

When Seth knocked on the door I was in a dark red above the knee dress, ties up round my neck. The love of my life looked me up and down. I smiled and he seemed shocked."I am taking you out."

**Thanks for reading x**


	8. Authors NOTE!

**Authors Note!!!**

**Daisy's dress from Chapter 6 is on my profile, if yah want to give it a look (:**

Also Im sorry I havnt updated in a while. I am really busy and I havnt had much time to write anything. Im in the middle of writing the next chapter... and I think you are gonna love what is coming.... Who likes Freya?...(hint hint)

* * *

**Thanks**

**Day-z1995 x x x **


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Stephenie Meyer owns all characters in Twilight series. I only own the made up ones : ) .x. I do not own any of the song's either! **

**Sorry for not updating in ages. My mum done some updates on my computer and I couldn't find any of my chapters, so basically I had to have my friend(shout out to Freya!!)Send me my chapter back so yeh, here it is!! Hope you enjoy it (= **

Chapter 6

Seth's POV

I knocked on Daisy's door and waited facing the street. The door opened and I spun round to look at the love of my life. I was completely amazed at what she was wearing, I mean she looks great all the time but I haven't seen her dressed all week. "I'm taking you out."

"Wow, hunnie you look amazing!" She giggled and held my hand.

We went to the fanciest restaurant in Seattle. How could she even pay for this? We took a seat in a private booth at the back. The waiter asked what drinks we wanted, "Coke please."

"Lemonade and Lime please," the waiter stared at Daisy, I nearly got up and smashed his face in, but Daisy took hold of my hand to stop me from shaking.

"I'm sorry babe, anyway how are you?" A look of pain washed over her face but she quickly composed herself.

"I'm doing okay." Daisy replied with a smile. She did look better today, and I'm glad because I was really worried before. "What are you doing tonight?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm free, why?" She smiled, that smile, _my_ smile. It made my heart flip.

"Well, do you want to sleep round?"

"I would love to babe. Will your dad be alright with it?" I didn't want her getting in trouble.

"Its okay, my Nan is there my dad and sister have gone to New York for my dad's work, so it's just me and my Nan." She smiled and I laughed.

"And that's cool, because I was planning on taking you to the Cullen's tomorrow, if that's okay?"

"Sure that would be awesome, I have been dying to meet them." I nodded and carried on looking at the menu.

The waiter came back with our drinks, even the people that were here before us didn't have any drinks. "Are you ready to order?" He looked at my beautiful girl when he said this. I said "I will have the..." I scanned over the menu, "Smoked salmon puff pastry please." Daisy looked at me like she was about to puke. I laughed as she ordered her meal of cheesy pizza with chips on the side. "So I'm guessing you don't like fish?" I asked and she replied with a look of pure disgust on her face.

"Actually your right. I hate fish. So you better wash your mouth out with soap if you're sleeping in my bed tonight." Her face gave her away as soon as she finished her sentence she smiled, and then laughed.

After dinner we got a cab back to Daisy's house. It was late and her Nan was probably in bed. We tip-toed up the stairs to Daisy bedroom, she closed and locked the door, just in case. She started undressing, so I looked away. I heard a whisper come from behind me, and a warm body pressed against my back. "What are you going to wear?" She said in a husky, seductive tone. It started getting hotter than normal in Daisy's bedroom, and my words got caught in my throat."Ur...Urm...I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Well you could just wear your boxers." She breathed on my neck. I looked at her and she looked so beautiful, I was lost for words.

"Um, I need the loo." I smiled. I opened the door as quietly as I could but I stubbed my toe. "Ouch!"

"Shush!" Daisy giggled. "My Nan will hear!"

When I got back Daisy was sitting on her bed looking for a DVD to watch, she had Step up 2: the streets, Forest Gump, Kidulthood and Full moon, the film we went to see on our first date. That made me smile. "Hey, what one do you want to watch?"

"How about Full Moon?" she smiled and got up to put it in the DVD player. I noticed Daisy had fallen asleep so I settled down and done the same.

Daisy's POV

I woke up to an angry looking Freya in my face. Wait, FREYA! "What, are you?!" I noticed my voice sounded panicked, but I think it should be considering my best friend that was dead was leaning over me and smiling. "Nice to see to too Daisy. And for your information I am a ghost, and I have come to see you-"

"Wait you're a what, I don't get it, how are you- why are you- I don't get it!"

"Shh, you're going to wake up your boyfriend, I still can't believe you have a boyfriend I mean he is really nice." She winked at me and I just stared at her. Ghost Freya was checking out my boyfriend. I stared laughing and Seth woke up. "What are you laughing at?" He sounded so sweat when he had just woke up.

"Nothing" Freya and I chorused. "He can't hear you, I don't think"

"Can't hear what, what are you talking about?" Opps, _I_ didn't even know what was going on, how was I going to explain to Seth.

"Urm, you know my best mate Freya? Well she is here, as a ghost, checking you out." That made Freya look at me and go bright red, and that also made Seth look at me oddly. "Look I know as much as you do. I woke up and she was sitting on the bed staring at me." Okay that sounded odd.

"Urm okay, I believe you." He still stared at me like I was a bit of a nutter. But I'm pretty sure he was telling the truth. I looked at the clock and it was 6:30am, a bit too early for me to be up on a weekend, but it's always nice to have a head start. "I'm getting in the shower, Freya stay away from my boyfriend, and Seth don't trust Freya, she may be dead but I'm pretty sure she probably has some sort of powers to make you hers."

I heard a "Never going to happen babe." And a "Hey!" I giggled, got my clothes and walked to the bathroom. When I got out I saw that Seth was getting changed into clothes he got when we went past his house. "Sup" I smiled and dried my hair. Freya wasn't here anymore. She probably left Seth to get changed. "Hola" Seth replied. Seth rang Jacob and he said he would pick us up on the way over there. We were ready and waiting by the time he got here. Seth and I got in the back and Jacob looked like he had been up for hours, he also smelt like moss and wet dog. "Was you on round last night?" Seth asked Jacob curiously. "Yeh, it's not fair, Sam said because I have been spending so much time with Nessie, **(Sorry if I didn't say it is set after Breaking Dawn) **I have to do like four rounds this week. It sucks man."

I didn't have a clue what they where talking about, Freya then materialized next to Jacob in the front seat. "What are you doing!?" Seth and Jacob gave me a funny look. I rolled my eyes and Freya replied. "Well I want to meet these Cullen people. They seem interesting. Who's Nessie?" I didn't know who Nessie was either. So I asked Jacob. "Who's Nessie?" His eyes noticeably lightened up as soon as I said her name. She is Bella and Edward's daughter, and I imprinted on her." Freya nodded and so did I.

"So why are you going to the Cullen's?" Freya asked.

"Because Seth wants me to meet his friends Freya, and beside's I want to know what the big deal with Bella is." Jacob gave me a weird look I think one reason was because it seemed I was talking to myself, and reason two, I was kind of talking badly about Bella, the love of his life for like a year or something. Seth hadn't told me much. "Oh, I see. Well count me in." She turned on the radio to a station that played all types of music. Everybody looked at the radio and thinking how it had come on by itself. Freya was the only one that wasn't she was dancing in her seat. "How did that happen?" Seth asked nobody in particular.

"It was Freya." I said, deserving me two weird glances. "I don't know how she did it, she just like put her hand in front of it and it turned on." Everyone was silent, but Freya, she was singing along to the music, she always had been a good singer. But I'm pretty sure I was the only one that could hear her.

"She has a good taste in music." Jacob said, singing along to it too.

"Ha, yeh she does." I replied. Seth must have filled Jacob in on the whole Freya situation. Shake it by Metro Station came on. It was Freya's favourite song when I had left England. She was singing along to all the words.

"What radio station is this?" asked Jacob.

"It's Forever, channel 95.7" said Freya. I repeated it for the people that couldn't hear her.

"Never heard of it" said Jacob. He then added, "Oh by the way, you have to kind of be careful around Jasper, Alice has just left him, he is like heartbroken over it."

We started going down a road that all one side was trees. J made a sharp right turn and then we were basically surrounded by trees. It was like that for about a minute, until I saw a big Victorian looking house with all glass on one side. **(By the way, I am going from how I picture the Cullen house.) **It was the most beautiful house I had seen, ever! I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it. We parked right in front of the steps. A girl of about seven or eight came bounding out of the house shouting "Jakey!!" He got out the care and walked carefully over to her. "Hello sweetie" he said in a sickly sweet tone that honestly made me want to puke. A woman that was so beautiful I wanted to cry, came out and started shouting in a nice way, if that was even possible. "Hey Bells" Jacob said to the stunning woman. So this was the infamous Bella. Before I knew it I was surrounded by beautiful people. Honestly I got a bit scared. Freya was standing right next to me technically holding my hand she looked a bit scared to. Looking at a blonde dude, that admittedly was quite hot. "This is Daisy" Seth announced. The kid came up to me and hugged my leg and said, "Hi, I'm Nessie" with a great big smile on her face she then went back to 'Jakey'. Everybody introduced themselves but the guy was still looking at Freya. I noticed he was looking right back at her. He went right up to her, with everybody now looking, and touched her face. "Hey don't touch me!" Said Freya. He could see her! "You can see her?!"

"Urm yeh. Who is she? She's beautiful." That made Freya blush, and him look a bit sheepish.

"She is my best mate Freya." I said with a laugh. I think everyone was kind of surprised that they couldn't see her. I just thought I could see her because she is my best friend and I love her. But it's weird that a total stranger could see her to. Maybe he had some sort of power that made him see dead people. Seth had only mentioned that the guy, probably Jasper because he had no body that he was with, that he could only read people emotions. Edward could read people minds, Bella had some sort of shield thing, Nessie could show you her mind, and Alice could see the future. But she wasn't here anymore.

This was going to be an interesting field trip...

**Owhhhhh Cliff hangerrrr...**

**Well I hope it was worth the wait. SORRY again. Hope you love it. Please review and tell me what you think. :D xx **


End file.
